I'm Still Me
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: Quick one-shot set during Season 4 and 5 when Luke is in Maine. Lorelai's insecurities mess with her head. Luke knows her to well. Written years ago and forgotten about until it was found today. JavaJunkie all the way 3


**While you lovely readers are waiting for the next installment of "If You Ever Want To Fall In Love", I thought you'd enjoy this quick one shot I wrote years ago! I literally just found it this morning on my computer and decided to post it. Set between Season 4 and 5 when Luke is away in Maine. Enjoy :) I will try and get that cliffhanger resolved soon ;)**

* * *

Luke had finally kissed her. After all this time, Luke Danes had taken the leap and kissed Lorelai Gilmore. And it had been INCREDIBLE. It had been everything and more. It was more intense, more passionate than he had ever imagined. Being able to hold her against him was something he had imagined a thousand times. Just as he had imagined how she would taste, how she would respond to his kiss. He had experienced it all, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

The only problem was...now he was in a whole different state. His stupid sister and her stupid husband just had to crash their car. Okay...that was a little harsh. It was an accident after all. I mean that's why they called it car "accidents" right?

But even still...because of their accident he had had to leave before giving this whole kissing Lorelai Gilmore a second shot. Hell they'd barely been able to talk about what it all meant. She had been distracted the next morning, something about her behavior felt off. He was terrified that it was because she was regretting what had happened.

He had gone back to the Diner feeling totally defeated, thinking he had a huge mistake. Wondering if he had ruined any chance of having her in his life even if it meant just as a friend. But then she had called, she mumbled something about a frog and serious consequences but all he really registered was "it was a great kiss". That's all he needed to hear. She didn't regret it. She wanted to see what happened next...she wanted to try and that was a start.

But now he was far away. He was here and she was there and he was more frustrated than ever by the thought of Lorelai Gilmore. She had haunted his dreams for years, literally haunted them. He'd wake up in a cold sweat thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her, with her. Then he'd remember he was just her 'friend' and the frustration would rise again.

This time however, his dreams had a whole new element of frustration to them. He knew what she tasted like. He knew how her body fit against his. He knew it all but still there was so much more to learn. So now when he dreamed of her, he had to think about what would have happened if Kirk had not interrupted them with his night terrors. And he had to think about what would have happened if they had met later on to discuss.

All the what if's were making him crazy.

With a heavy sigh, he rolled over in his tent and reached for his cell phone. He checked the time. It was past 8pm. He had called earlier but Lorelai had not answered. He couldn't pretend he wasn't a little worried but he tried to remind himself that she did have a life. He just hoped that life didn't include a new boyfriend…

Groaning he flipped open his phone and punched in the familiar number, letting it ring. "Hello?" She said in a slightly out of breath tone.

"Hey. Hey Lorelai. It's uh-" He cleared his throat and sat up, "It's me."

He heard her let out a breath before the sound of banging around and her whispering, "Ow."

"Ow?" He asked in a worried tone, "Um? Are you okay? Is this a bad time?"

"Oh. No. No. Sorry Luke. I was just getting in. I dropped my bag and then bumped my shin on the coffee table trying to answer the phone before I missed it." She said with a laugh.

Luke smiled softly, "Oh. Well, I'm sorry. My fault."

He could practically see the smile that was growing on her face, "I think I'll survive."

Luke swallowed hard and rubbed his free hand on his jeans, "So...you're getting in late. I mean...well not that 8 is late or anything. I just...I usually hear from you before now. And it's not that I'm checking up on you. And maybe-"

"Luke." She said with a little chuckle, "Relax, it's okay. I got tied up at the Inn. That's all."

He let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he had been holding in, "Oh. Okay. Everything okay?"

He heard her moving around a bit more, "Yeah. Just getting accustomed to owning my own place ya know? Lots of kinks to work out."

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked, and suddenly his mind was imagining giving her a massage after a long day at the Inn.

Her smooth skin under his large rough hands. He wondered what kind of noises she would make when he helped ease the tension away. Wondered if it would lead to something more…

"Well...you're pretty far away. So sadly no Luke. I don't think there's anything you can do to help." She said.

She hadn't said it in an aggressive way, hadn't sounded angry. But it still hurt him. Anytime he wasn't able to be there for her the way he wanted to be it hurt. He wanted to be the one she could count on. Always. No matter what.

He sighed, "Lorelai you know I want to be-"

"I know." She answered, cutting him off, "I wasn't trying too…" Her voice trailed off and he could sense some hesitation, "So...how's the old Renaissance Fair? Any good new gossip?"

He frowned, "Lorelai...what is it?"

She was quiet again, "What do you mean? What is what?"

"Something's bothering you. And you're not saying it." He said quickly.

This time he could practically see the frown growing on her face as she denied, "Nothing's bothering me."

Luke rolled his eyes and she was sure she could sense it, "You forget how well I know you. So spill it Gilmore."

"Honestly Luke, I'm fine. Nothing's bothering me." She sounded somewhat defensive and it bothered him.

He sighed again, "Lorelai don't do that…"

Now it was her turn to sigh, "I'm not doing anything Luke. There's nothing bothering me."

"Look, all I'm saying is you sound different." He started quickly.

"Different how?" She asked in an aggravated tone, "Nothing about anything I have said is different. I don't feel different. I'm not acting different. I'm-"

"So is this the part where you start pushing me away?" He blurted it out before he even had time to think his words through.

He heard her stutter something before asking, "What?"

"Is this the part where you decide this isn't going to work?" He asked quickly, his heart was hammering away in his chest, "Where you tell me it was a good kiss but you're not interested?"

"L-Luke…" She whispered, "I'm not-"

"I know you. Okay? I know that you would rather push the people you care about away than to risk getting hurt." He answered.

She didn't respond at first, "Luke-"

"And I know you have good reason for that...you've been hurt before. You've been let down. But I…" He stood up quickly, "I've always been there for you, haven't I?" She didn't answer and he pushed her, "Lorelai? Haven't I always been there for you?"

"Yes." She said in barely a whisper.

"Okay. And just because we kissed...doesn't mean that I'm totally a different person. I'm still me. And you are still you. I'm still Luke. You're friend. The guy you can count on. Whatever happens next doesn't change that." He tried to assure her.

He thought he heard her sniffle and his heart ached even more for her, "Doesn't it?"

He sighed and sat down on his little cot again, "No. It doesn't. I'm still me." He whispered again, "I'm still me Lorelai…"

He heard her sigh again, "There's a reason I never crossed that line before with you. Because despite how strong I may seem Luke...if I lost you in my life I wouldn't be able to handle it. I depend on you. I trust you...I need you. And the idea of screwing that up was more powerful a feeling than this wanting to see what happens one."

He sighed and rubbed the space between his eyebrows, "Lorelai…"

"And I'm trying to figure it all out in my head but it's hard. Because we kissed...after all these years we kissed. And before I had time to even process it you were gone." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Lorelai you know I didn't want to leave. But I had too." He pleaded.

"I know. I know that. I'm not mad at you. I couldn't be mad at you even if I tried because you running off to help your sister is such a Luke thing to do." She laughed but he could also detect some crying too.

"Lorelai...you're killing me here." He said as his eyes closed tight, "Do you want me to come home? Would that help?"

He heard her sniffle again, "No. No. Liz and TJ need you. I'm fine. I'm just being stupid."

"You're not being stupid." Luke said softly, "You're just...being cautious. And I get that. This is big…"

"It is, isn't it?" She asked quickly, "This thing between you and me...it's really big?"

He smiled thoughtfully, "Yes it is. We've been dancing around it for a while...it's always been there. Just waiting for one of us to make a move. And now…"

"Luke?" Her voice was so soft and fragile, it surprised him, he had never heard her sound like that and in someway it scared him.

"Yes?" He asked wishing more than anything he could reach through the phone and hug her, just to reassure her.

"I'm-" Her voice trailed off lightly and he waited patiently, "I'm really tired. Can we just...can we talk about this later?"

Luke lay back on his cot again, "Lorelai…"

"It's just been a long day...a very long day. I'm exhausted and I just…" He heard her sigh, "I don't' want to say anything I don't mean. Okay? Please…"

Knowing he could never say no to her he sighed, "Yeah...alright."

"I really am just tired Luke...I'm fine." She whispered.

He cleared his throat a little before asking, "And what about us? Are we fine?"

"Yes Luke." She whispered, "I promise."

He knew he couldn't push her any further so he decided to give in, "Okay."

"Okay." She whispered back, "I'll...I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You know where to find me." He whispered back, missing her more than he could express.

"Goodnight Luke." She said softly, "Sleep well."

He waited until she hung up before he tossed his phone to the end of the cot and groaned. This was so not how he had pictured the beginning of their relationship to be. Hell half the time he never let himself think past the first kiss, but now they were past it. And he was worried that being away was making it so there would be no chance of finding out what could happen next. Sighing he rolled over and wished more than anything he knew how to keep her from pushing away…

* * *

The next day passed in a blur for Luke. He had to take Liz and TJ to three different appointments. And after each one he was closer and closer to throwing TJ out of the car while it was still moving. It was one thing to he helping his sister when he could be at home with Lorelai, but to be helping TJ added a whole new level of frustration and not the good kind.

When they got back to the Faire around lunchtime, Luke had tried calling Lorelai's cell. There was no answer. He tried the house phone and got the message machine. Beginning to panic, he called the Inn but was told Lorelai wasn't available to come to the phone.

His thoughts from the night before had quickly escalated from worrying she was pushing him away to being convinced she was halfway to Mexico in the Jeep by now never to be seen again. He didn't want to be the guy that called 100 times a day. He didn't want to over do it. He didn't want to push her too far. But he also didn't want to lose her before he had even had the chance to prove that he was the guy she needed.

That evening, he frantically called the house again. After three rings, someone answered. Only it wasn't Lorelai. "Sookie?" He asked into the phone.

"Luke?" She asked back, "Hey! How's it going up at the Renaissance Faire? Are Liz and TJ feeling any better?"

"Uh...uh yeah. We had appointments today...bones are mending or whatever." He cleared his throat before asking, "Um...is Lorelai there?"

"Oh right you guys usually talk at night." She said with a giggle, "How sweet is that? Like a modern day love story. Instead of writing letters the star crossed lovers have romantic conversations by moonlight."

Luke sighed, "Sookie…"

"Oh! Oh! Do you tell her how much you love her? And how that when you get back you're going to sweep her off her feet on a white horse?" She said with a breathy sigh.

Luke frowned, "Does any of that sound like something I would do?"

"Well when it comes to Lorelai...it seems like all bets are off for you." She said with a giggle, "We all know she could get you to do anything. All she needs to do is smile or flip her hair. I bet if she wore the flippy skirt and asked for a favor she'd have you dressed as Peter Pan in no time."

Luke groaned, "Sookie…"

"Sorry! It's just so cute. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this to happen?" She squealed into the phone.

Luke chuckled, "Um...probably not as long as I have."

"Oh please. I saw it from the start." She said with a huff, "And I always told Lorelai that if she just stood still long enough she'd see it too. But she never listened to me. She can be stubborn that way."

"Lorelai Gilmore stubborn? No…" He teased.

She smiled, "But seriously. I really am happy for you guys. I'm sure it hasn't been easy with you away. But...when she does talk about you she has that whimsically happy Lorelai smile. Which...I've really only seen when she gushes about Rory. So that has to mean something. Right?"

His heart fluttered in his chest, "Uh...I mean I guess? I...I hope so."

"And I know that when you do come back...it will be so good. You and her. It will be amazing. I imagine you rushing to her house as soon as you get home. Opening the door because she never keeps it locked." She started.

Luke groaned, "I know and I hate that."

"You'll catch her in the kitchen while she's making some coffee. She'll look at you in shock...wondering what you're doing there. And then you'll pick her up and throw her down on the kitchen table and make passionate love to her!" She squealed.

Luke paused for a moment before asking; "Like in Bull Durham?"

"You know that movie?" She asked in shock.

Luke rolled his eyes, "It's a sports movie and I don't live under a rock Sookie. Of course I know that movie. I'm not a monk."

"Well you are a bit of a hermit sometimes. But I have to say...Lorelai will be impressed with the movie knowledge. You should use that to your advantage." She said.

Luke sighed, "Speaking of Lorelai...is she even there? I did call her house didn't I?"

"Oh right! Yes! Yes you did. She's here. But she's asleep." Sookie answered.

Luke looked at his watch, "Asleep? It's only 6:00pm. I've been trying to get a hold of her all day but she hasn't answered anywhere. And Michel said she wasn't available at the Inn and hung up before I could ask why."

"That's Michel for you. But how cute is it that you're checking in with her?" She said with another squeal.

Luke sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sookie…"

"Right. Sorry. Yeah she's been asleep for most of the day actually. She's sick." She answered.

Luke stood up a little straighter, "Sick?"

"Nothing serious. Just a little cold I think. She's been overdoing it at the Inn. Barely sleeping. I'm sure that when she does sleep she's thinking and worrying about you...all these things combined let to the bionic woman getting worn out and succumbing to those pesky germs." She said.

Luke frowned, "She's sick…"

"Yeah. She came into work this morning looking like hell. Her eyes had big bags under them and she started sneezing. I felt her forehead and she was burning up. So I forced her to go home even though she tried to pretend she was fine. I had Babette check on her a few times and I came over a little while ago. She's sound asleep." She said, "Poor thing is wiped out."

Luke sighed, "Last night she said she was tired…"

"Not surprising." Sookie said, "Usually starts that way, doesn't it?

"Yeah. Yeah." He let out a shaky breath, "Yeah that's good…"

"Good?" Sookie asked curiously, "It's good that she's sick?"

"No!" Luke answered quickly, "No, of course not. I don't want her to be sick. I just...I was…"

His voice trailed off and he could practically see the smirk growing on Sookie's lips, "Worried about her?" She asked.

He sighed, "Yes…"

"Because you hadn't heard from her?" She asked softly.

He groaned and threw his head back, "Yes Sookie…"

"Aw Luke…" She whispered, "You were worried she was running."

He cringed, but she was right, "It may have crossed my mind yes."

"Well you know her just as well as I do. And that is a Lorelai thing to do. Run when things are good." She sighed, "I'm hoping she gets over that issue with you."

"You and me both." He said with a little laugh.

"Listen…" She started, "She cares about you. She can't pretend that she doesn't. I can see it. I could always see it. But yeah, she is a little scared because you mean a lot to her. She trusts you Luke and that's a big deal for her."

"I know." He answered, "I know that isn't easy for her. But it's not easy for me either Sookie."

Sookie knew more than anyone about Luke's past, "I know."

"Alright well…" He cleared his throat nervously, "I'm uh-I'm glad she's safe or whatever. I'll...I'll try and call again tomorrow. Thanks for looking out for her."

"Well when you're not here...it's my job." She teased, "So hurry back."

Luke chuckled, "Trust me. I'm trying."

"I know you are. See you soon. I've got things covered here. I promise I won't let her take off before then. Then it's up to you." She said.

He laughed again, "Noted. Bye Sookie."

"Bye Luke." She said before hanging up.

Luke flipped his phone shut and let out a little breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He hated that she was sick. He hated it more that he wasn't there to take care of her. But it was better than thinking she had run for the hills. Sitting down on the bed, he wondered what he could do to help when he was this far away.

When the thought struck him, he smiled and reached for his phone again. Even from this far away, he could prove he was still the same guy…and always would be.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai crawled out of bed feeling a little bit better but still not great. Her nose was bright red and her eyes were achy. She coughed slightly and crawled out of bed. At least today she had her appetite back. The only problem was that she was pretty sure there was no food in the house. And Luke wasn't here to cook for her at the Diner.

For years whenever she showed up sick, he'd send her back home. And magically a few hours later he'd be standing outside the door with a Tupperware container full of his famous Chicken Noodle Soup. It was the one thing she could usually stomach when she was sick and the one thing that seemed to cure any illness she ever had.

She never thought she'd long for chicken noodle soup, but today sure most certainly was. As she passed the foyer, she noticed something on the floor. Curious, she walked over and saw that someone had shoved a note under the door crack. Picking it up she read, " _Open the door"._

She hesitated for only a moment, before reaching for the door handle. At first she didn't see anything, and then she looked down and her heart swelled in her chest. There on the porch was a box. And inside that box was a large Tupperware container. And she didn't have to open it to know what was inside it.

Bending down, she picked up the box and carried it into the house. Placing it down on counter, she saw that someone had scrawled, "Lorelai's Get Well Soup" on the front. It looked like Caesar's handwriting but she knew who had told him to write it. Turning slowly, she walked to the little desk and picked up her house phone, dialing the cell number she now knew by heart.

"Hello?" She heard him say.

"How on Earth did you send me soup when you're far away? And how did you even know I was sick?" She asked with a little laugh.

Luke smiled when he heard her voice; "I talked to Sookie last night when I was looking for you. And I had Caesar drop it off."

"So Caesar made my get-well soup? I don't think it will be the same." She said with a little pout.

"Actually, I started making big batches and freezing them from time to time. Just in case." He said with a smile, "Soup takes a long time to cook. I figured it would be better to be prepared in case you need it on short notice."

"Wow." She said softly, "That's...that's really...thoughtful. You did that for me?"

Luke swallowed hard, "Lorelai…"

She sniffled a little, "So...after you talked to Sookie, you called Caesar and had him get some for me?"

"Yes. I thought it was the least I could do." He said shrugging, "How are you feeling? Any better?"

She sighed and walked back to the kitchen, "A little. But I bet after your soup I'll feel even better. It has magic powers you know."

He chuckled, "So you've told me, but I don't know if I believe that."

"Oh yes. I don't know what you put in it." She said as she took the container out of the box, "But whatever it is, it instantly cures whatever I've got."

"It was my Mom's recipe." He said softly, "She always made it when Liz and I were sick…"

She stopped what she was doing and said, "Luke…"

"Look, I get that you're scared. And I know the other night it was a combination of that and you getting sick but I…" He sighed sadly, "I just want you to know...I'm still here. I'm still Luke."

She felt tears burning in her eyes and she wished he were right beside her, "I know. I know you are...its just really scary Luke. Taking that step...taking that chance and knowing what we could lose."

"I know." He answered, "I'm scared too."

She smiled a little, "You Luke Danes are scared? I never imagined you afraid of much."

He laughed, "Oh I'm afraid of plenty of things. Like the dream I have where Taylor becomes President of the United States."

"Big jump from town selectman to President but sure, okay." She teased.

Luke ignored her and said, "Or the nightmare where Patty and Babette trap me in the storage room and do unspeakable things to me…"

"Seriously...what do you do before bed time? You have a secret drinking problem I should know about? Smoke a little hookah or something? These dreams of yours are crazy." She said.

"There was the dream about having to see Kirk naked...and that one came true sadly." He said with a huff.

She giggled, "Still not over that image huh? Still pretty much burned in my brain too. Although the stuff before it I like to remember. Hopefully you do too." She whispered.

He took a deep breath, "And there are the dreams when something happens to you and I can't fix it. Or the dreams where I lose you...those are the worst. Those are the scariest."

She bit her lip and leaned against the counter, "Luke…"

"I know what we're risking here." He responded, "And it's terrifying to think about what could happen if we screw it up. But I just…" He hesitated for a moment, "I'm also afraid of not trying. Because I've been waiting a long time for this Lorelai. And I want to see what happens. But if you're not ready...I can wait."

"We've already done a lot of waiting." She whispered, "I don't know if it would be fair to ask you to wait any longer."

"Just because I don't want too doesn't mean I won't." He answered, "This is all up to you Lorelai. I'm gonna be here no matter what you decide."

Her heart jumped in her chest, "Tell Liz and TJ to hurry up and get better would you?"

He laughed again, "I'll let them know you said that. But...you need to get better too."

She smiled and turned back to her soup, "I think I'll have some of my 'Get Well Soup' and go back to bed. That should do the trick." She said. "Sorry if I worried you."

He chuckled, "You always worry me. With the amount of caffeine you drink and the red meat you put into your body...I'm always waiting for you to have a heart attack."

"Your faith in me is really touching." She said with a sigh.

He laughed again, "Get some rest crazy lady."

"Thanks for my soup." She whispered softly.

"Anytime." He answered before waiting for her to hang up.

When she pressed the end button on the phone, she turned back to the container of soup and sighed. She couldn't pretend for a second that she wasn't scared to death of the million and one ways that she could screw this up. But Luke was right...it was more terrifying to think of them never giving this a chance.

Luke had always been there. Since day one. He had been the one person she could always count on without fail. She called, and he answered. He had never let her down. He was always there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Always there to let her cry if she needed too. Always there to feed her and her kid. He was always there. And he always would be...she had to believe that this new step in their relationship wouldn't change that. If anything it would make it even better.

Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet, she poured some soup into the bowl and smiled. She couldn't wait to return the Tupperware…

* * *

Three days later; Luke was sorting through boxes at Liz and TJ's booth. He was bored out his mind. He hadn't been able to talk to Lorelai as much as he would have liked too lately. He knew it was because she was resting...getting better. But hell he missed her. He missed her more than he'd like to admit.

At least he knew she wasn't running though. He still had a chance to prove to her that he was in fact the right guy for her. He just hoped it was sooner rather than later. Just as he was starting to try to detangle necklaces, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. "Hey Luke?"

Luke sighed, "Liz for the last time...TJ can go to the bathroom by himself now. He doesn't need my damn help."

Liz chuckled, "Yes. I know. He's fine. But that's not what I was going to say."

He stood up and brushed off his jeans, "Okay. Then what is it?"

"There's someone out by your tent looking for you." She said with a little smile.

Luke frowned, "Is it grog booth Annie again? I can't fend her off again I-"

"Not grog booth Annie this time. In fact she's engaged to Henry now." She answered.

"The fruit ice guy?" Luke asked curiously, "When did that happen?" He paused, "Never mind...I don't care. Who is here to see me then?"

Liz shrugged, "I'm just the messenger. Go on. I can untangle those."

He gave her a questioning look but decided to not ask her any more questions. Any excuse to get away for a minute was good enough for him. He just couldn't figure out who would be looking for him. If it wasn't grog booth Annie, it could be the new girl who did the basket weaving. She was a little handsy at the last dinner. He had made it clear that he wasn't interested but she didn't seem to listen. Or maybe it was just Albie from the jousting station who needed help lugging his tools around.

Whoever it was, he just hoped that whatever they needed was quick and painless. As he rounded the bend of trees at the far end of the woods where the little clearing was that he kept his tent. He was looking down at the ground at first, but when he looked up he was pretty sure he was hallucinating.

Because there was no way he could be seeing what he was seeing. There was no way that Lorelai could possibly be standing beside his tent. Looking out at the little river just past them. She couldn't possibly be turning around and looking at him, smiling at him, walking towards him.

"Lorelai?" He asked softly.

She stopped suddenly and smiled nervously, "Hey…"

But she was talking...so maybe she was real. And damn did she look good. Better than he remembered if that was even possible. Her hair was shorter than when he had last seen it but it was curled around her face perfectly. She had on a simple pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt, and converse shoes. She looked beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a little laugh as he stepped up to her.

She kicked at the ground and then lifted something up between them, "I came to return your Tupperware."

He had to laugh harder, "You know you could have just brought it to the Diner…"

She nodded slowly, "Yes...that occurred to me about an hour into the drive. But then I figured I had made it this far so I figured I'd keep going."

Luke reached out and took the container from her, "Well that was very thoughtful of you."

She nodded, "Didn't know if I could trust Caesar to actually give it back to you. I thought a personal hand off would be smarter."

Luke smiled at her, "I guess you're still you too then?"

She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side, "What?"

"I told you I was still me." He said bending down to put the Tupperware on the ground, "That I'm still Luke. No matter what has changed or will change between us...I'm still me. And you...you Lorelai are still you. You're the only person I know would drive four hours just to deliver Tupperware."

She laughed a little, "It may have had less to do with the actual Tupperware and more to do with the man it belongs too…"

Luke reached out to her slowly, tangling his hand in her hair, "That's good to know that you like me for more than just my plastic food containers."

She bit her lip and stared up at him, "Definitely more than that."

He breathed her in, "So...how did the magic soup work for you? All better?"

She leaned her head into his palm and sighed, "I'd say about 95% there…"

He nodded slowly, "Huh. So...how do we make up for the last 5%?"

She gripped his forearms tightly, suddenly feeling like she may fall over, "I had one theory I thought might work…"

His smile grew, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well…" She whispered lifting one of her hands to his chest, "I think it would be better to show you than tell you."

Luke smiled and nodded, "Okay. Go ahead. I trust you."

She bit her lip and leaned up on her tiptoes. He kept one hair wrapped in her hair and the other wound itself around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. When her lips touched his a spark ignited between them both. She pulled away quickly and looked at him in surprise.

He cleared his throat and asked, "What percentage are we at now?"

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, "I'd say 99.9%."

He pulled her even closer and crushed his lips to her again. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his waist. They got lost in each other for a few minutes, reveling in the feel of being together after they had been apart for so long.

When Lorelai finally pulled away she stumbled back slightly, "Wow. You do good work Dr. Danes. I'd say I'm about 200% now."

Luke chuckled, "Good to know."

She smiled up at him shyly, "I know it was a bit crazy to drive all the way here…"

Luke shrugged, "I like crazy. I have to if I'm gonna be with you."

She blushed and looked down, "I just uh...I didn't want to wait any longer to see you."

Luke tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eye again, "Lorelai-"

"You're still you." She whispered reaching up to touch his cheek, "And I'm still me."

Luke nodded slowly, "Right."

She stared at him for a moment, "I'm still a little scared…"

Luke nodded and pushed her hair back, "I know. So am I."

"But…" She stepped closer and said, "I have about 12 hours before I have to go back to Stars Hollow. So...I'm thinking we find a way to not be so scared anymore. What do you think?"

Luke smiled, "Well...I don't have any magic soup here...but I know a place we can talk things through over coffee. If that's something you'd be interested in?"

She smiled brightly at him and stepped back, "Well Mr. Danes...I don't know if you have heard this about me...but I happen to LOVE coffee."

"Really? I didn't know that." He said with a smirk as he took her hand.

"Think this place has a Luke's?" She asked tugging him back towards the woods.

Luke chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close, "No. But I'll see if I can open one soon. Okay?"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his middle, "No need. I'm hoping you'll be back before I get desperate enough to move here."

He gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head, "You can count on it."

"Hey Luke?" She asked, tilting her head up towards him.

"Yes?" He asked as they walked together through the woods.

"Thanks for making me your magic soup." She said in a whisper.

Luke stopped for a second and leaned down to kiss her again, "Thanks for bringing back my Tupperware."

"You should see how I deliver a brownie pan." She said with a smirk as she turned and walked backwards, "Involves waking you up naked in your tent with nothing but your ball cap on."

Luke growled at her, "I'll mail you some next week."

She giggled and said, "You do that."

Luke chuckled and ran up behind her, pulling her against his chest making her laugh loudly. He fell into step beside her and took her hand, finally feeling like they were right where they belonged. After all this time...he was still Luke Danes, and she was still Lorelai Gilmore and they were FINALLY giving this a shot. And boy did it feel good...

* * *

 **So hope you liked it. Just a cute one-shot. Can't believe I found it after all this time. I will be writing the next chapter of "If You Ever Want To Fall In Love" tomorrow and Tuesday. I promise to get it up asap!**


End file.
